Naruto Hollow War Arc
by AsterBlake333
Summary: The hollows make tears in reality that allows them into Naruto's world. Now the ninja must find a way to destroy the hollows or lose their world forever. For Naruto it takes place after the Tsunade Retrieval Arc. Completely before Bleach series.


Naruto Hollow War Arc

Prologue: What the Future holds

Disclaimer: Seriously why would I write this if I owned bleach or Naruto?

Summary: The hollows make tears in reality that allows them into Naruto's world. Now the ninja must find a way to destroy the hollows or lose their world forever. For Naruto it takes place after the Tsunade Retrieval Arc. For Bleach it's before the main story or even the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc.

"Hi" Human speech

'Hi' Human thought/Telepathy

"**Hi" **Demon Speech

'**Hi' **Demon Thought

"_Hi" _Demon Cloaked Jinchuriki speech

'_Hi' _Demon Cloaked Jinchuriki thought/Telepathy

"_**Hi" **_Hollow speech

'_**Hi'**_ Hollow Thought

"Chidori" Jutsu/Kido/Technique being named or used.

**Ruined Hokage Monument, Konoha**

Naruto stood up panting heavily holding his right side, which was dripping blood. His right arm hung limply at his side the severe burns and broken bones making useless. Naruto looked over the destroyed leaf village and watched the battles going on even though he could only see silhouettes amongst the flames. He turned to face the large monster approaching him quickly.

"_**I must say mortal that you are quite amusing. You are definitely far more resilient then most. Even amongst all you odd mortals that reside here. But still your time is up. Just look at you even while wearing the carcasses of hollows you have slain you are still on your deathbed. Was it worth it mortal?" **_The large Griffon like Hollow asked in a mocking tone.

"Heh you think this out fit was meant solely for protection. Please you must be dreaming Hollow. This garment was sown together not only from protection from your ilk but also for another purpose. After all I'm a Shinobi and we use everything as a weapon. Now then lets see how you like a taste of your own power. CERO!" Naruto shouted as a large shadow of himself with a fox mask appeared at the same height as the Griffon hovering in front of him. The mask opened its mouth to reveal a large orange sphere in its mouth that it fired as a beam incinerating the griffon. Naruto fell the ground while holding his side and let out a dull chuckle. 'I leave the rest to all of you.' He thought as he watched a small black butterfly pass over Konoha before he saw no more.

**Naruto's bed room**

Naruto shot straight up in his bed panting and sweating. He patted himself to make sure there were no injuries. 'Was that all just a dream?' He thought to himself very shaken up by what he saw in the dream.

"**It wasn't a dream kit. That was a glimpse into your future. I would say about six months from now. Although I'm quite curious as to what would allow the Hollows to enter this realm. After all Hueco Mundo has never been connected to this cut off portion of the living world before." **Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind.

'Uh furball how long have you been able to communicate with me? And what the hell is a hollow? Where the fuck is Hueco Mundo?' Naruto asked a little disturbed that the nine tailed fox was talking to him like it was an everyday occurrence.

"**I could have talked to you at anytime after I woke up on the bridge. I just saw no reason to." **The fox said earning a retort of 'Stupid Fox' from his host. **"Moving on a Hollow is a deceased soul who has stayed into the living world for to long and has great feelings of regret or remorse. They become monsters whose only desire is to fill the hole where there heart used to be. That's why they eat human souls and other hollows. Hueco Mundo also known as the 'Empty World' or 'Hollow World' is their home. But it's only connected to the main human world not the element countries that are cut off from the rest of the human world. Normally the only way to kill hollows is with Spiritual Energy known as Reiatsu. But since Chakra is Spiritual and Physical I'm assuming it works against them just as well. Also it seems you'll be able to use there techniques once you make that garment you were using in you're dreams. I like it by the way." **The Kyuubi said. Naruto could swear that he got the image of the fox wearing glasses and a graduation cap. Which was just plain creepy.

'Ok so if these Hollow things are coming I need to find a way to warn Obaa-san about it.' Naruto thought. However before he could think anymore on the matter there was a deafening roar that shook the whole village awakening all ninja and civilian alike. "Oh come on you have got to be kidding me." Naruto said running outside while throwing on his clothes. He looked towards the source of the noise.

"**Looks like the first wave has come you had better tell that Hokage of yours what you know. Just tell her you got the information from your vision." **The Kyuubi said. Naruto mentally nodded and headed at high speed for the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower 10 minutes later**

Naruto burst in on the meeting Tsunade was having with all the jounin panting heavily. He saw that the blonde hokage was about to shout out him but decided to speak quickly. "Obaa-san w-wait I know w-what the creature that made that noise was." He panted out getting everyone's attention.

"Go on Naruto we're listening." Tsunade said choosing to ignore the 'old lady' comment for now. She was only on her second week as Hokage and already things were going to hell with this mysterious beast appearing and more along with it from the sounds of the roars.

"They're called Hollows." Naruto said finally having caught his breath. "They used to be human souls that became monsters by staying on earth to long due to their regrets. I saw this in a vision just before the first appeared. In the vision the village was already destroyed and there were countless numbers of Hollows fighting the ninja. I was on the Hokage monument and had somehow managed to create a garment I was wearing that allowed me to use one of their abilities do to it being made of ones I had slain." He explained noticing several people's shocked expressions.

"So you had a vision that these monsters were going to appear?" Tsunade asked receiving a nod from the blonde genin. "How exactly did you kill them to make this garment of yours?" She asked while looking at him. The jounin for now seemed intent on just gathering information as any good ninja would.

"Through jutsu. Physical weapons such as kunai and shuriken won't work on them since these creatures are spiritual beings. But since chakra is a combination of spiritual and physical energy it does affect them. Also the fastest way to kill these monsters is by aiming for their masks which act as the creatures faces." Naruto explained.

"Very well until the creatures actually enter the village no one is to engage them that is my direct order. All jounin instructors are to teach every genin on their team capable of it C-A ranked jutsu. Also for those skilled with weapons teach your students how to use chakra enhanced weapons to fight with as well." Tsunade said before dismissing everyone.

"Come on Naruto lets find Sasuke and Sakura and get them briefed on what's going on. I will also ask Jiraiya-sama if he will help you with making you're Rasengan stronger." Kakashi said while leading Naruto out of the office. Naruto nodded to his sensei.

**Training Ground 7**

"What exactly is going on Sensei? Why are we out here in the middle of the night? What's making all of those howling noises?" Sakura the pink haired member of team 7 asked. Sasuke the brooding last Uchiha of Konoha looked at his sensei curious as well but to cool to ask.

"Naruto since you seem the most knowledgeable in this matter I think you should be the one to explain it." Kakashi said eye smiling at the blonde and catching the shocked looks from the other two genin.

"As I explained in the hokage's office after my vision the creatures are known as hollows. They are lost human souls who have become monsters due to staying on earth to long after their death. Normally since they are souls humans wouldn't be able to harm them. However since Shinobi use chakra, which is both physical and spiritual energy, we can fight them. The jounin sensei have been ordered to teach all of their students higher ranked jutsu so that we can stand a better chance against these monsters. Since in my vision they end up destroying Konoha." Naruto explained earning a gasp from Sakura and wide eyes from Sasuke, which was the equivalent of a gasp.

"Also something Naruto-kun forgot to mention is that you should aim for the mask of these monsters as he stated in the meeting that this was the quickest and easiest way to destroy them. Although with how powerful they must be that will be easier said then done. Now lets get to training. First I will see what all of your chakra affinities are so I know which jutsu will be easier for you to master." Kakashi said pulling out three cards of paper. "Just channel chakra into this card and I will be able to tell you what your element is." He explained while handing one to each of the genin.

The three did as they were told. Half of Sasuke's card crumpled while the other half turned into ash. Sakura's card became completely soaked. Where as Naruto's did something very strange. It first turned completely black before cutting itself in half and proceeding to dissolve.

"Um ok not exactly what I expected from all of you." Kakashi said a look of astonishment clear in his visible eye. "Sasuke you have two elements fire and lightning which why Chidori was easy for you to master." He explained getting a satisfied smirk from Sasuke. "Sakura your only element is water. This will make healing techniques very easy for you which is useful for any ninja to have some healing." He said getting a pleased smile from the girl. "Naruto the only part of yours that I know is where it cut itself in half which is wind. However the black and dissolving I've never seen before." Kakashi said in thought.

"It's pure spirit energy." Naruto said getting shocked looks from everyone. "That's why I could make the outfit I saw in my dream. I have a natural ability to use spiritual energy." He explained unknown to anyone he was repeating what his tenant had told him about the phenomenon.

"Your referring to the garment made from dead hollows in your vision correct Naruto?" Kakashi asked his blond student who nodded. "Well I can teach you some minor wind jutsu but I don't know many although Jiraiya may know more. I have many jutsu that I can teach both Sasuke and Sakura however since I've copied more fire and water jutsu and lightning is element. For now the three of you should go home and prepare your Shinobi gear for a long term mission as we will be using training ground 44 and living there while we train until the monsters attack. Also make sure to get plenty of rest before 9:00 am as that is when we will meet at the entrance to start our training." Kakashi said before disappearing. Naruto turned to leave only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"Alright dobe what exactly is going on? What did Kakashi sensei mean by 'Garment made from dead hollows'?" Sasuke asked looking at his blonde haired teammate.

"Exactly what he said Sasuke-teme. In my vision I was wearing an outfit made from hollows I had killed. It granted me more protection from them as well giving me some of their powers. Besides that it just looked kick ass." Naruto said before shrugging Sasuke's hand off of his shoulder. "Now if you don't mind we all need to prepare for the training and war that are about to take place." Naruto said before walking to his apartment. He heard Sasuke and Sakura both take off in their respective directions.

A/N: And end scene. Ok yes I know the vision doesn't really explain much and there is actually no explanation as to how the Hollows got into the Elemental countries. However that will all be explained later. Also since all civilians have at least some chakra even they can see and hear Hollows. No Naruto will not become a shinigami or hollow his spiritual abilities will be explained more in depth as the story progresses. Finally as of right now the pairing for Naruto is undecided I will take suggestions but anything that doesn't make sense will be ignored below is a list of girls that will NEVER be with Naruto in any of my stories cuz it makes no sense.

Mei Terumi- She is 35 years old and lives in Mist. She is also never mentioned till the Shinobi World War Arc.

Temari- Just because they are both blondes does not make them compatible. This pairing has never and will never work at least in my opinion.

Anko- This is the only one there is an exception for. Although generally it's a no just because of her personality.

Tenten- Seriously who sees this happening. If you can persuade me and I mean really persuade me I might consider it.

Tsunade- Ok what the fuck is wrong with you people. They have a fucking mother/son or sister/brother relationship why the hell would a 65-year-old woman be with a kid.

Shizune- Again this is a sister/brother relationship.

Sakura- Hahaha just no. I'm sorry even if Kishimoto makes it canon it will never happen period.

There are others but I'm too lazy to list them. If it's not one I'll do you will be informed in a very calm manner. Unless of course you argue about one of the others in which case I won't be so nice.


End file.
